The Unexpected Baby
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: The cures are excited for summer break. But for the Yes Precure 5 they are worried about Nozomi because she has not been her for the past few days. But after a battle with a monster and fighting with the precure all the stars they began to relies Nozomi is pregnant with Coco's baby not only that they fought a monster now they have to deal with Nozomi's pregnant!
1. Nozomi's morning sickness

It was just a normal summer day. The world is saved by precure. All of the precures are having a good time.

Fa Wa Precure Max Heart, Fa Wa Precure Splash Star, Yes Precure 5 GoGo!, Fresh Precure, Heart catch Precure, Suit Precure, Smile Precure, Doki Doki Precure, Hapiness charge Precure, Go Princess Precure, Mahou Tsukai Precure, KiraKira Precure a La Mode, and HUGtto Precure have a few more days till summer break. They can't wait to spend their break with each other and have a great time. They have nothing to worry about; including their fairies. Every team except for one of the Precure teams is worried about their leader Nozomi, because she has been getting morning sickness for the past few days. They would always see her going into the bathroom whenever she got sick to her stomach all the time. She would crave foods she doesn't normally eat like pickles. They have no idea why she is so sick all of sudden and have these strange cravings. Their fairies are worried about her as well, and they never seen her like this. Coco however is worried about Nozomi even more than ever, since she had morning sickness.

"We have few more days till the end of the school year. Then it's off to summer break!" Says Nagisa in a happy mood while walking with Honoka and Hikari.

"At least I get to spend time with Mipple - mepo" says Mepple in phone shape form.

"You always say that Mepple." replies Nagisa

"Do not – mepo." says Mepple arguing with Nagisa in front of the Max heart team.

"I can't wait till we finish few more days of school than its summer break" says Saki walking with Mai in a cheerful mood.

"I hope we get to spend time with the other Precures – lapi" says Flappy in a pen like form.

"I know – chopi" says Choppy also in a pen like form. Saki and Mai Smile and so do Moop and Foop.

"Nozomi! I'm serious! You should get some rest. You don't feel so good." says Rin who's worried about Nozomi

"Rin-chan I fine okay!" says Nozomi

"how about going into the bathroom and covering you mouth in lunch" Karen replies holding Milk in her fairy form.

"She's right – mil" says Milk as Kurumi as she jumps out of Karen's arms and turn into her human form. "You been sick for the past few day!"

* * *

 **Notes from the Author: if you never heard of morning sickness its a female girl thing when they are pregnant! Nozomi** **and the Precures** **don't relies she is pregnant with Coco's baby. the cures are at high school age**


	2. Nozomi is pregant

**At the Natts' House with Yes Precure 5 GoGo,**

As the 5 cures and their fairies are still worried about Nozomi. Coco remembers before Nozomi had morning sickness. He came to her house in human form, ever since that night they made love and they kept that as a secret. Again, Nozomi starts to feel sick to her stomach and covers her mouth to goes into the bathroom to puke in the toilet. "See what I mean!" Says Karen. "You've been puking for the past few days, but strangely you aren't showing any other symptoms of a fever and it can't be food poisoning."

"Sorry! I still don't know what is causing me to be puking!" Nozomi cries."

 **In an unknown destination,**

A man wearing a red cape with black hair sitting on a throne all alone. He watches 55 precures fight on the screen, "Precure, hm." smirks the man. "If the leaders of the villains didn't finish you off, than I will finished you off!" the man let out an evil laugh.

 **Meanwhile with the Precures**

The cures are still worried about Nozomi even more. They decide to take Nozomi to the doctor and they hope it isn't something serious. They hear a loud boom and all of the cures team heard it. All the cures transform into their cure alter ego, and they all finish off the monster. Nozomi as Cure Dream then feels sick to her stomach.

"Nozomi-chan what's wrong?" asked Hana as Cure Yell.

"Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice can any of you use magic to make a paper bag appear?" asked Rin as Cure Rouge.

Cure Felice uses her wand, "Cure Up RaPaPa make a paper bag appear!" then a paper bag appears. Cure Dream pukes into it then the paper bag disappeared. The 55 cures look at Cure Dream and the 5 cures in Nozomi's team tell the other cures that Nozomi has been strangely puking for the past few days. The rest of the cures are shocked to hear that. The 5 cures tell them they were about to take Nozomi to the doctor, but the loud boom happened, they didn't get the chance. Then Cure Heart who is the student council president of Oogai Public Middle School, thought they might take Nozomi to Clover Town hospital. This shocked Cure Heart's team since they were never brought any of the other cure teams worlds. As the Cures get to Clover Town at the doctor's office, the doctor came in with the Nozomi's diagnose.

"Has she been with any other boy before she was sick?" asked the doctor the cures were confused what the doctor said

"No!" asked Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi in unison.

The doctor asked again "Are you sure she was with any other boy before she was sick?" Coco in pixie form sees the 5 cures and the doctor asking the question, but he couldn't help it and blurts out.

" **I slept with Nozomi before she was sick in my Human form - coco!"** Coco covers his mouth.

The cures are shocked to hear what Coco just said and Rin gets mad at Coco for not telling them. Then the doctor tells the Cure the news.

The Doctor continues on,"Now that I know who she was with. There is also something you do not know!"

"What! What is it? I hope it's nothing serious?" Rin asks.

"No, she has something that almost every woman has!"

"What do you mean she has something like every woman has?" Rin says confused.

The doctor tells the cures the news, "She's Pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" all the cures said in unison.

"Nozomi-chan is having a baby!" Saaya says excitedly.

"Baby!" Rin then gets mad. **"Coco!"** Rin voice echo with madness. Coco realize his in trouble. "Not only did you sleep with Nozomi as a human! Now we have to spend our few weeks of school and the whole summer taking care of Nozomi-san being pregnant with your baby!"

Nozomi is laying in the medical bed still worried about getting through life with Coco's baby. The cures touch her stomach to feel the baby. Then they all the cures go out of the hospital while Rin is still mad at Coco. She will probably still be mad at Coco for the next 9 months when the baby is delivered.

"Rin-chan it's just a half human and half fairy Nozomi is having. So no reason to be mad about that!" Natts says trying to calm Rin down.

"It just 9 months when Princess or Prince-san is born!" Milk says in human form in a good mood, who just can't wait for Nozomi to deliver the Palmier kingdom prince or princess in 9 months. She then realizes Nozomi was watching, "Nozomi-san, how's the Prince or Princess?"

"It's is healthy, it's just that how am I going to get through life with baby !"

* * *

 **Note from the Author:I plan on doing the Prime king on winter break so you will have to wait until December**


End file.
